


Секрет на двоих

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Гермиона Грейнджер помогла Шерлоку, а Шерлок помог ей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секрет на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Шерлоком BBC (серия «Скандал в Белгравии»). Желательно знать оба канона.

Сначала пришло письмо. Сложенные пополам листы бумаги, распечатанные на обычном принтере, просунули под входную дверь. Бессмысленные колонки с пятибуквенным нечитаемым текстом полетели в корзину.

о р б у ф  
в т ъ в б  
у ж у ф т  
в х ф ж г  
б д у ж с  
и так далее

Гермиона могла бы применить нумерологические чары и посмотреть, содержит ли послание структуру, характерную для естественных языков. Но она вернулась с заседания комитета и разгадывать шарады не хотела совсем, зато очень хотела передать отправителю много теплых слов. Но шутник, к сожалению, не подписался.

Через час ее телефон, нужный только для связи с родителями, громко заревел драконом — звук стоял на смску, чтобы не пропустить, — и издох: она снова забыла его зарядить.

Гермиона прокляла Мерлина и его потомков до десятого колена, пока искала зарядник — и для чего? Чтобы прочитать глупую шутку: «Письмо расшифровано?».

Гермионе не нравилось общаться смсками. Пока наберешь текст по буквам, пока справишься с упрямыми автозаменами, потеряешь уйму времени. Проще послать патронус: одно движение палочки, и прозрачная выдра улетает в магазин ультрафокусов. С одной стороны, Рону после вопиллеров Молли не привыкать, с другой, Гермиона на самом деле была зла. И готовилась прочитать ему целую лекцию о юморе и такте.

Рон промолчал в ответ - ни патронусов, ни сообщений. Ожидаемо, решила Гермиона. Но через добрых полчаса в дверь постучали.

— Надо же, в кои-то веки не обиделся, — заметила она, распахивая дверь. Но на пороге стоял не Рон. Совсем не Рон. Незнакомый человек - худой, с пронзительными серыми глазами. Старше ее года на три-четыре.

На нем отлично сидело шерстяное твидовое пальто, очень недешевое. Шарф и перчатки выглядели просто, но были слишком хорошего качества для масс-маркета, а значит, либо дизайнерские, либо их делали на заказ. На ногах явно дорогие ботинки. Что ж, человек опасности не представлял, хотя по одежде безоговорочно судить не стоило. Лет десять-пятнадцать назад Люциус Малфой и его чистокровные приятели тоже, наверное, одевались недешево. И скольких людей обманул их внешний вид?

Правда, она не беззащитный маггл, а перед ней не пожиратель смерти. Она ведьма, а он явно не колдун. Если что, она с ним разберется в два счета. Хотя вряд ли потребуется - скорее всего, человек просто ошибся.

Произнести дежурные слова сочувствия Гермиона не успела. Он ее опередил:

— Вы меня не знаете, я вас тоже, будем считать, знакомы.

И без дальнейших церемоний прошел внутрь.

Гермиона сдержалась и не рванула следом. Волшебная палочка, как назло, осталась лежать на диване, заложенная между страницами справочника. Замечательно. Если бы только непрошенный гость не стоял на пути к дивану. Ничего, можно обойти диван сзади. Главное, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил.

На всякий случай она оставила дверь открытой.

Гость тем временем осматривал комнату так, будто пытался что-то вынюхать. У него даже раздувались ноздри, довольно забавно, будто у пса, взявшего след.

Гермиона остановилась прямо перед справочником. Правда, взять его как бы невзначай она не могла: для этого пришлось бы хорошенько перегнуться через спинку дивана.

— Очень интересно! Кто вы такой?

Гость неохотно оторвался от ее книжной полки, где помимо «Трансфигурации сегодня» и «Магического законодательства» стояли рамки с колдографиями. Он уставился на Гермиону тяжелым взглядом и лишь после этого заговорил:

— Скажу вам одно слово… — он взял драматичную паузу, и пока ее держал, Гермиона наклонилась и потянулась за палочкой. Ее рукоятка была привычно теплой.

— Баланга! — воскликнул незнакомец.

Гермиона выпрямилась, сжав палочку и одновременно приготовившись к атаке — быстрее, чем когда-то против Нагини. Справочник тяжело шлепнулся на ботинок гостя. Тот его рассеянно поднял и машинально пролистнул. Брови удивленно взметнулись вверх:

— Чернокнижники?

— А почему нет?

— Гм. Ваша мантия и эта указка — кстати, вы собираетесь меня ею проткнуть? — подсказывают очевидный вывод, что вы преподаватель. Но меня смущает, что вы держитесь, скорее, как спикер палаты общин. Ваша реакция, стойка — вы занимаетесь фехтованием? Да и мантия довольно дорогая, сшитая на заказ. Скорее спикер, чем учитель.

— Допустим, вы правы. И что с того?

— Состав палаты общин ни для кого не секрет, так что я неправ.

— Значит, ошибаетесь?

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь.

Сомнительная самоуверенность. Гермиона опустила палочку:

— Что значит «Баланга»?

— Как? Вы не знаете?

Гость удивился так, будто Гермиона сказала ему, что они находятся на Луне. Ну или что магия существует. Чрезмерно. И почему она должна непременно знать про эту Балангу? Кроме очевидных мелочей…

— Город, где-то в Азии. На Филиппинах? Не уверена, надо посмотреть в Британнике.

Вертикальная морщина пересекла его лоб.

— Хотите сказать, что не знакомы с Ирэн Адлер?

— Нет. А должна?

— Разумеется. Вам стоит взглянуть на письмо, которое вы так непредусмотрительно выбросили. Его я нашел в телефоне в папке с вашим именем. Кроме этого, нашел ваш номер телефона, а еще записку со словом «Баланга».

Все страньше и страньше. Допустим, Ирен Адлер откуда-то знала Гермиону, но как из этого следует обратный вывод? Более того, как можно отвечать за чужие ассоциации?

Гермиона задумчиво постучала палочкой по ладони. Может быть, он сумасшедший? И ему требуется помощь? Как назло, ни одно диагностирующее заклятие не вспоминается…

— Если это шутка, то не очень смешная. Будете чай?

Если он согласится, то Гермиона оставит его в гостиной и на кухне отправит патронус Гарри. На всякий случай. Она бы обошлась - вырубила бы гостя, никого не беспокоя, но потом же замучаешься писать объяснительные о причинах нарушения Статута о секретности. А этому магглу сотрут память. Замечательная реклама для закона об ограничении Обливиатуса, который она продвигает в Визенгамоте.

— Благодарю, но не стоит, — отказался гость, словно догадавшись, что от него хотят избавиться. — Сейчас жизненно важно расшифровать это письмо.

И достал из корзины дурацкие листы.

— Здесь используется шифр Цезаря, смещение всего на два символа. Письмо легко читается.

— Шифр Цезаря? — заинтересовалась Гермиона, сама не желая того. — Почему тогда текст записан по пять букв в каждой строчке?

Гость пожал плечами.

— Старый метод шифрования, когда передавали информацию телеграммами. Классика, и Ирен Адлер удачно ее сымитировала.

Отдохнуть, видимо не получится. Остается только смириться. Как жаль, что он маггл. Как жаль, что нельзя ускорить работу чарами.

— Вы принесли письмо в удобоваримом виде? Или придется тратить время на перестановку букв?

— Нет, не принес. Смысл? На любом компьютере вы можете открыть онлайн-сервис кода Цезаря и расшифровать это письмо.

— У меня нет компьютера.

На вытянутое лицо собеседника любо-дорого было поглядеть. Да, остались еще ископаемые, которым не нужен компьютер. Да и зачем он ей? Только ломался бы, причем так же часто, как сотовый телефон. Гермиона могла бы наложить чары нормализации и дешифровать код Цезаря, а еще с десяток других простейших кодов, но ей мешал Статут. Лучше убрать палочку от греха подальше (но не очень далеко), чтобы во время работы с текстом машинально не выдать себя — вот так увлечешься и нечаянно зачаруешь что-нибудь. 

— Можно открыть онлайн-сервис на телефоне… — гость сглотнул и застыл, пристально разглядывая ее новую прическу: Гермиона скрутила волосы в жгут и заколола их волшебной палочкой. На манер Луны Лавгуд. И прическа в порядке, и палочка рядом. Удобно.

— Невероятно! — гость подошел к ней ближе. — Тот же подбородок — острый… Скулы, разрез глаз, волосы. Цвет глаз, пожалуй, не тот. И кожа… у вас не такая ухоженная, но вам на работе и не нужна привлекательность. Скорее, она вам даже мешает. Удивительное сходство!

Он казался одержимым, глаза лихорадочно блестели, тембр голоса стал ниже. Каждое слово он произносил с такой страстью, что Гермиона невольно отшатнулась.

— С кем сходство?

— С Ирен Адлер же!

Он точно одержим этой женщиной. Гермиона цокнула языком.

— Вы специально не пытаетесь казаться нормальным, да?

Гость провел рукой по губам и глубоко вдохнул. Лихорадочный блеск в его глазах пропал.

— Я вас испугал? Неужели вы ничего не слыхали о ней?

— Актриса? Я плохо разбираюсь в медиа-персонажах, — Гермиона пожала плечами.

Имя ей ни о чем не говорило.

Гость фыркнул, закатил глаза — излишне театрально, потом жестом фокусника выудил из воздуха телефон, пролистнул несколько фотографий и повернул экран к Гермионе.

На пару лет моложе, с уложенными волосами, с сияющей кожей, какая бывает только пару часов после посещения всех возможных процедур в салоне «Сияние единорогов», явно после применения закручивающих чар на ресницах на Гермиону с экрана смотрела ее улучшенная копия.

— Позвольте вам представить Ирен Адлер.

Странное сходство просто кричало о близком родстве, но Гермиона была единственным ребенком. И двоюродных братьев-сестер у нее не имелось.

А если это сводная сестра? Вдруг ее родители не так безупречны, вдруг у них не такой счастливый брак и у кого-то из них есть семья на стороне? Хотя нет. Вряд ли. У девушки с телефона были отцовские глаза, его же тонкие губы, а вот подбородок, лоб и волосы были мамины...

Двойник никак не мог быть реальным. А значит…

— Многосущное зелье? Метаморф? Трансфигурация? 

Гость ответил ей озадаченным взглядом, и Гермиона взорвалась: 

— Кто вы?!

Стихийных выплесков магии у нее не случалось давно, лет с двенадцати. Но сейчас магия текла с пальцев - осязаемая, теплая. В ответ хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь, задрожали стекла. Пискнув, ее телефон отключился, и скорее всего, насовсем.

— Я ее друг, — очень мягко проговорил гость. — Это главное, что вам нужно знать, если вы не читаете блоги.

— Не ведите себя так, будто я душевнобольная.

— Не пугайте меня. Зачем уничтожать свой телефон? И как? Ну конечно! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Понял! В вашей указке, которую вы так искусно спрятали в волосы, радиосигнал, но уничтожение при одном нажатии мгновенное, при другом — отложенное? Я прав? Поразительно, какое сходство. Я все больше убеждаюсь, что в письме Ирен вам не лгала.

***

Чай они все-таки выпили, крепкий черный с молоком, пока гость искал онлайн-ресурс на своем телефоне.

Текст после преобразования читался, хотя и не без труда. Правда, приходилось угадывать слова, разорванные переносом букв на короткие строки.

— Я бы посоветовал вам его переписать. Очень странное письмо. Полагаю, Ирен Адлер зашифровала его кодом Цезаря, чтобы никто не пытался его анализировать дальше.

— Дайте прочитать сначала.

Чем она будет писать при нем? Пером? Надо завести дома хотя бы карандаш.

«Моя старшая сестра», начиналось письмо. И Гермиона не поперхнулась чаем только потому, что гость уже озвучил ее сходство с Ирен Адлер.

Но чем дальше она читала, тем сильнее все смахивало на розыгрыш:

моя старшая сестра  
у тебя все получилось  
ты все таки самая талантливая ведьма  
так считает мистер люпин но я с ним согласна  
только ты смогла придумать скрыть имя в заклятии доверия  
хранителем стал скептично настроенный мистер люпин и он не ожидал что фиделиус сработает таким образом что обо мне забудут и родители и родные и друзья  
мне жаль что и ты обо мне не вспомнишь пока мистер люпин не назовет тебе мое настоящее имя  
я не хотела уезжать в австралию и я благодарю тебя за этот выход чудную возможность прожить эту жизнь так как я хочу не боясь не оправдать чаяний родителей не зависеть ни от кого не скучать в библиотеках переехать в лондон что важно раз колдовать и жить в твоем мире я не могу да и не хочу  
мне жаль терять только тебя но будем правдивы ты давно ушла к ним ты ведьма а я маггла картина явно ерундовая сто раз описанная в книгах жили две сестры и их все принимали за одну маму любили и отца их преданность друг другу казалось вечной  
помнишь как с посторонними нам было скучно мы ни с кем не дружили играли только вдвоем  
ну а потом прилетела сова в твой день рождения  
провал мой и пр  
пьеса нелепая сыграна занавес  
я радовалась за тебя ждала писем читала за тебя хотелось нам одолжить много времени но твои каникулы утекали быстрее воды из рук когда ты вспоминала о доме и отрывалась от своих друзей  
у меня все ок  
лев алый спит раненый в доме чудеса и приключенья  
тебе пришлось нелегко знаю ты едва не погибла  
да еще  
никакая я не аферистка но не в чужих глазах  
страх и хороший гнев не дают опустить руки и я поборюсь вот назло и они мебиусом пусть выворачиваются но я не сдамся никогда я не прошу помощи  
всерьез помочь мне  
он тебя надеялся расколдовать рассказать но не успел в вашей войне иначе бы давно появились в моей жизни если я не путаю мистер люпин мертв храню и могу посоветовать найти записку помещенную в эп  
таким йорком ощущаю себя будто мы снова играем за белую и алую розы  
секретничаем  
не говори родителям если я не вернусь

— Это явно код. И вы должны знать ключ к нему. Именно вы.

— Почему вы считаете, что здесь что-то зашифровано?

— Вы всерьез спрашиваете? Фиделиус. Маггла. Совы. Колдовство. Это либо шифр, либо какой-то ваш внутренний сленг. Допустим, это сленг. Но за этим сленгом прячется другой текст. Видимо, вы когда-то уже общались таким образом, не исключаю, что в детстве. Ирен Адлер умна, а вы ее сестра — интеллект передается от родителей. Удивительно то, что вы ничего не помните.

Гермиона отодвинула телефон.

— Скажите честно, это вас Рон подговорил составить мне компанию?

Конечно, как она сразу не догадалась! В магазине учет, и общительный Рон решил, что ей будет скучно одной. Другие приходят домой раньше или дарят цветы, а Рон устраивает розыгрыши.

— Простите, кто подговорил что сделать?

— Ну, разыграть меня.

— Странный вывод. С чего вы решили, будто у меня есть время и желание заниматься пустяками?

— Я знаю Рона. А что в вашем понимании не пустяки?

— Разгадывать загадки. Если возможно — спасать людей. И существует небольшая вероятность, что между человеческой жизнью и смертью стоят лишь ваше упрямство и скепсис.

Туше. Интуитивно он воззвал к ее внутреннему Гриффиндору. Гермиона еще раз просмотрела текст письма.

— Допустим, сленг мне понятен. В чем вы заметили еще один слой?

— Посмотрите внимательно. Кое-где мысль выражается свободно, а где-то излишне нарочито, иногда фраза построена неправильно, и не из-за стиля респондента, а по единственной разумной причине: чтобы она вписалась в шифровальную таблицу. Например, «лев алый спит раненый в доме чудеса и приключенья». Или «таким йорком ощущаю себя», «читала за тебя» и так далее. Трудно найти ключ, потому что зашифрован небольшой фрагмент, остальное — белый шум, мусор.

Странный мусор. Откуда этот ее двойник знал Люпина, слышал про Фиделиус? А что если это никакой не розыгрыш? Что если у нее есть сестра? Бред.

— Баланга. Думайте, это должно вам подсказать. У Ирен Адлер нет избыточной информации. Все четко и по делу.

— У меня нет никаких идей.

— Метод свободных ассоциаций. Присядем на ваш диван. Как вас зовут, кстати?

— Гермиона. И вы сами не захотели представляться.

— Я думал, обо мне всем известно. Я Шерлок.

— Детектив?

— Все-таки слышали что-то обо мне?

— Нет. Разве так трудно сообразить? Особенно, знаете, после ваших слов о загадках и спасениях людей.

— Согласен, совсем не трудно. Правда, и такие простые догадки мало кого осеняют. Мой друг ведет блог о наших расследованиях. Так, ничего важного по делу, но весьма занимательно. Это привлекло внимание, поэтому…

— Понимаю. Весьма неприятно, когда ты у всех на виду.

— Вы тоже популярны?

— В своих кругах…

Они перешли из кухни в гостиную.

— Садитесь удобнее. Закройте глаза. И не думайте.

Не думать в этот момент было сложнее всего. Теперь она поняла Гарри, когда тот никак не мог очистить свой разум перед уроком окклюменции со Снейпом. Мысли словно ждали этой команды, тут же взлетев роем озлобленных ос.

Может, это аферист? Она закроет глаза, а он ее стукнет по голове? Фиделиус на имя? Такое возможно? Но ведь возможно патронус использовать вместо совы. Неужели она изменила память не только родителям, но и себе? И почему Шерлок говорил о человеческой жизни? Ирен Адлер, то есть ее сестре, что-то грозит?

— Баланга!

Гермиона откликнулась охотно.

— Филиппины.

— Дальше.

— Азия.

— Еще.

— Отпуск. Лет в сорок. Кругосветное путешествие длиною в год. Другой конец земли. Люди вниз головой. Не пролечу ли я всю землю насквозь?

Гермиона открыла глаза.

— Кажется, Баланга ассоциируется у меня с «Алисой в стране чудес».

— Вот как, но почему?

— Такое же смешное слово, как Бармаглот. Так мне казалось в детстве.

— Любимая книга?

— Не то слово. В детстве мне многое казалось абсурдным, а книга показала, что я не одна - Алиса такая же.

— Любимая цитата из Кэрролла.

Гермиона ответила сходу:

— Эта глупышка очень любила притворяться двумя разными девочками сразу.

Они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Очень, я бы сказал, подходит к нашему случаю.

— Вы думаете, это ключевая фраза? Ирен Адлер знала мою любимую цитату?

— И про путешествие, когда вам исполнится сорок лет, и что длиться оно будет год, то есть двенадцать месяцев. Ключей должно быть два, из этой фразы вы легко их сделаете, если разобьете ее на двенадцать символов. Оригинальное сообщение мы получим в двух таблицах шесть на шесть. Семьдесят два символа, спрятанные в одной тысяче шестистах! Эта женщина!..

— А полное сообщение размещено в таблице сорок на сорок?

— Именно. Что у нас осталось? Таблица замены цифр буквами? Никогда ничего подобного не составляли?

— Давным-давно пыталась придумать свой язык, заменив буквы цифрами, но отец рассказал мне о настоящих шифрах, и я бросила эту затею.

— Осталась у вас та попытка? Может, лежит в детской книжке? Возможно, в том же Кэрролле?

Они снова переглянулись. Гермиона встала первой, Шерлок скинул пальто. Через несколько мгновений она уже перетряхивала свою дохогвартскую коробку с бумагами, а он чертил таблицы на почтовой бумаге — дома нашлась только такая. Пергамент доставать Гермиона не стала. Чернил вполне достаточно для любителя загадок.

Пожелтевший листок выпал из тетрадки наблюдений за погодой. На нем ровным, но детским, еще округлым почерком было выведено:

А Б В Г Д Е Ж З И К  
19 31 21 18 16 37 35 24 28 22  
Л М Н О П Р С Т У Ф  
32 33 17 26 20 14 15 38 34 29  
Х Ц Ч Ш Щ Ы Э Ю Я  
27 13 23 28 36 11 25 30 12

— Не уверена, что подойдет, но лучше у меня ничего нет.

— Подойдет, — Шерлок даже не повернул головы. 

Феноменальная вера в Ирен Адлер. Ну-ну.

Некоторое время работа шла молча. Шерлок аккуратно переписывал в большую таблицу письмо, пока Гермиона составляла ключ.

Писали они перьями, и, к счастью, от комментариев он воздержался.

Гермиона записала:

Этаглупышкаоченьлюбилапритворятьсядвумяразнымидевочкамисразу

Затем:

Этаглупышкоч/енюбирвясдмз  
25 38 19 18 32 34 20 11 28 22 26 23/ 37 17 30 31 28 14 21 12 15 16 33 24

Далее они расчертили две таблицы шесть на шесть. И аккуратно выписали из большой таблицы буквы.

л о г и н т  
в о й п и т  
о м е ц п а  
р о л ь н е  
л ю б и м о  
е з а н я т  
по первому ключу и

и е в х о г  
в а р т с е  
я щ и к н а  
й а х о п е  
р в ы й ч е  
р н о в и к  
по второму.

— Логин твой питомец, пароль — нелюбимое занятие в Хогвартсе, ящик на йахо, первый черновик, — прочитал Шерлок. — Хогвартсе?

— Школа-пансион, где я училась.

— Известная в ваших кругах?

— Вроде того. Ну что? Открывайте йахо, вы лучше меня разбираетесь в этом.

***

В почтовом ящике Crookshanks@yahoo.co.uk их ждала отсканированная записка, написанная каллиграфическим почерком Люпина. С именем ее сестры.

— Не произносите вслух, — только и успела выдавить Гермиона, хватаясь за виски.

Ощущения от вернувшейся памяти приятными не назвал бы даже мазохист.

— Мигрень? Дома есть лекарства?

В ванной комнате, в шкафу над раковиной. Флакон из зеленого стекла.

Но она не смогла издать и звука. Воспоминания всплывали сами по себе, будто опытный легилимент перетряхивал ее жизнь в ускоренном темпе. Две девочки, одна чуть поменьше другой, чертят мелом на асфальте классики. Читают «Алису». Сосед строго говорит Гермионе: «Я же тебе говорил, нечего здесь играть». А потом: «Так вас двое?» и «Вы близняшки»? «Нет, мы Элис и Лэси, я из зеркала», — хохочет Маккензи. Живоглот устроил себе спальное место на банном халате Маккензи, и та требует убрать чудовище. Они катаются на лыжах, когда Гермиона решает вернуться в Лондон, на Гриммо, к Рону и Гарри. Она не замечает огорчение сестры и родителей. А потом Гермиона и вовсе перестает бывать дома на каникулах. Несколько недель летом не считаются.

Гермиона зажмурилась, выдернула палочку из волос, сосредоточилась. «Акцио укрепляющее зелье», — позвала она мысленно. Зеленый флакон слетел с полки ванной комнаты, со звонким стуком толкнулся в дверь и влетел ей в руку. Плевать на Статут, плевать на команду обливиаторов, на Шерлока, на законы.

Горькое зелье притупило боль восприятия.

И только тогда Шерлок заговорил:

— Вы должны мне объяснение.

Сил на ложь или жонглирование словами у нее не оставалось. Поэтому она сказала прямо:

— Так получилось, что я ведьма. А моя сестра — нет.

— Ведьма? Это не гипербола?

— Увы.

— А Хогвартс?

— Школа чародейства и волшебства. Где сестренка не могла учиться, к сожалению. Мы ждали, когда сова принесет ей приглашение в школу. Но так и не дождались.

— Сова? Весьма своеобразный почтальон.

— Что еще? «Лев алый» — футболка с волшебным изображением. Со львом. Алый — почти цвет моего факультета. Спит он, когда в доме мало магии и чудес с приключениями недостаточно. Он будто начинает болеть. Раненый. «Йорком ощущаю себя» — действительно, добавлено только потому, что другое не подходило. «Читала за тебя» — она читала за двоих неволшебные книги, научные и художественные. Причем читала то, что понравилось бы и мне тоже. На каникулах пересказывала. «Фиделиус» — чары, позволяют сокрыть важную информацию в сердце живого человека. Обычно скрывают дома, имя человека — уникальный эксперимент, никто его раньше не делал, во всяком случае я не читала об этом. Он привел к тому, что о сестре помнил только хранитель. Как будто стерли человека из жизни.

— А почему вы сейчас вспомнили?

— Хранитель рассказал свой секрет. Раскрыть секрет можно только добровольно. Либо письменно, либо устно. Но поскольку он умер… теперь хранителями стали мы с вами. И мне кажется, прежде чем кому-то там говорить ее имя, сначала стоит уточнить у нее, хочет ли она раскрытия секрета. Покажите ее еще раз, пожалуйста.

Шерлок протянул ей телефон с фотографией Ирен Адлер.

— Совсем взрослая, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — У меня в голове не укладывается. Казалось, ей всегда будет пятнадцать лет.

— Есть такое суеверие: пока никто не знает твоего истинного имени, тебя хранит сама удача и врагам тебя не достать. У него есть основания?

— Как ни странно, есть. Побочный эффект от заклинания.

Шерлок потер лоб, а потом рассмеялся:

— А вы меня не разыгрываете? Неужели у вас там спрятан целый мир? Со своими законами, историей? Хорошо, что Майкрофт не в курсе. Он бы точно лишился сна.

— Майкрофт?

— Мой брат. Мы в детстве тоже скучали со сверстниками. Они были слишком примитивными, простыми и предсказуемыми.

— Вам бы понравилось в магическом мире. Да, существует Статут о секретности, который я нарушила. Обычно свидетелям проявлений магии стирают память. Так что у меня с вами один и тот же интерес — никому не рассказывать о случившемся.

— Вы можете на меня положиться. А можно ли что-то сделать с именем Ирен Адлер? Скрыть и его этим вашим Фиделиусом? Чтобы она начала все заново, с чистого листа? У нее много врагов, и ей бы не помешало, чтобы они все забыли. Чтобы никто не искал: ни преступники, ни спецслужбы. Хранителем могу стать я. Это возможно?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Вы же смогли стать хранителем, прочтя записку. Но лучше проверить. Проведем такой опыт: вы скажете ее имя одному моему знакомому, который ее когда-то знал, потому что я рассказывала о ней, и если он вспомнит… для чистоты эксперимента я буду в другой комнате.

— Согласен. Звоните ему.

— Мы не пользуемся телефонами.

— Почему?

— Техника и магия несовместимы. Можно переделать какое-нибудь устройство, но нужно очень постараться, заменить большую часть узлов, микросхем чарами и волшебными веществами. От магии техника быстро портится. Собственно, мой телефон отрубился вовсе не из-за радиосигнала.

— И как вы связываетесь друг с другом? Каминами?

— Каминами.

— Серьезно? Я пошутил…

— Совами. Патронусом. Сейчас я покажу…

Гермиона замялась, кого ей звать, Гарри или Рона. Рон может не так понять и снова начать ревновать.

Гарри, которого она вызвала, охотно решился на странный опыт, не потребовав от нее объяснений — видимо, в ее голосе было что-то особенное... А еще он согласился на всякий случай взять укрепляющее зелье.

Гермиона осталась на кухне и начала складывать исписанные листы. Что ж, если у Шерлока не получится, то заклятие доверия наложит Гарри, а хранителем станет она. Если Маккензи согласится скрыть Ирен Адлер.

В прошлом, перед поисками хоркруксов, Гермиона попросила стать хранителем Люпина, чтобы забыть, чтобы не опасаться ни легилимента, ни палача. Сейчас время мирное. Сейчас никакой угрозы нет.

Захочет ли Маккензи общаться с ней? Чем таким она занималась, что привлекла внимание детектива? Смогут они снова стать сестрами?

Вопросы, вопросы без ответов, которые не решить без Маккензи. А значит, сейчас главное — найти ее.

Шерлок и Гарри вернулись. Первый сиял и снова выглядел самодовольным нарциссом, а второй был растерян. Все получилось. Шерлок может стать хранителем.

— Надо же, Гермиона, — медленно произнес Гарри. — После модификации памяти родителям можно уже ничему не удивляться и ожидать от тебя всего... Но я удивлен. Я же видел ее несколько раз, на вокзале и на Косой аллее. Ты мне рассказывала о ней. Так странно забыть и вспомнить сейчас о Мак…

— Силенцио! Не произноси ее имя!

Гарри отменил заклятие невербальным Фините Инкантатем.

— Здесь только мы трое. Тайну можно раскрыть только тому, кто не в курсе.

— Лучше вообще не произносить его, иначе невольно проговоришься.

— Рон знает?

— Пока нет, и я не решила, говорить ли ему, — Гермиона обхватила себя руками. — Все будет зависеть…

Все будет зависеть от того, вернется ли Маккензи. Наладится ли с нею связь.

— Лучше скажи. Он заметит, что тебя что-то снедает, и Мерлин знает, что ему надумается. А так хоть поддержит.

— Рассказывать ли Рону — вопрос сейчас не самый важный. Шерлок считает, что ей грозит опасность. У тебя же есть ресурсы, ты можешь воспользоваться своим служебным положением. Найди ее, пожалуйста. Для меня.

В глазах предательски защипало, поэтому она отвернулась. О чем она просит Гарри? Нарушить устав? Пойти против своих же правил?

— Гермиона, — Гарри взял ее за руку. — Ты всегда была рядом и всегда поддерживала меня. Ты мне как сестра. Я все сделаю, чтобы помочь. Все. 

— Все это очень трогательно, но в подвигах нужды нет, — Шерлок демонстративно зевнул, и Гарри тут же отпустил ее ладонь. — Ее телефон находится в Пакистане, я отследил по GPS. Я уже заказал билеты, вылетаю сегодня.

Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись.

— Не только вы можете показывать фокусы, — Шерлок улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом. — Мы тоже кое-что умеем. И уж точно не используем перьев и чернил. — Он красноречиво махнул руками. Пальцы и ногти покрывали чернильные пятна. Уже подсохшие.

Гермиона виновато убрала их еле заметным движением палочки.

— В Пакистане опасно, — сказала она как можно участливей.

Шерлок пожал плечами:

— Я очень хорош в маскировке.

— Но вы не откажетесь от наших фокусов?

— Смотря каких.

— Хочешь дать ему порт-ключ? — спросил Гарри, поправляя очки.

— Если ты достанешь его. И очень желательно, чтобы он реагировал не на время, а на слово. Двусторонний.

Такие делали только для аврората и министра магии.

— Полчаса терпит?

— Терпит, — кивнул Шерлок. — Самолет у меня вечером.

— Если Гарри достанет порт-ключ, то самолет не потребуется и вы почти мгновенно перенесетесь в Пакистан.

Не забыть нанести на него чары дезиллюминации. Чтобы усилить маскировку.

Пока они не знают, что решит Маккензи о скрытии Ирэн Адлер, можно инсценировать ее смерть и наложить отвлекающие чары на всех, кто мог бы попытаться это перепроверить.

Успеет ли она за полчаса приготовить все необходимое? Да, если очень поторопится.

— Порт-ключ вернет меня сюда? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, вы попадете в мой дом, — ответил Гарри. — По какому слову будете активировать его? И куда именно в Пакистан вам нужно?

Шерлок отряхнул невидимые пылинки с рубашки.

— Баланга и Карачи.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Hermione 2014 и вычитан командой.


End file.
